particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
National Lauria Liberal Party
Red Cyan | Position = Moderate Left | Seats1 Title = Seats in Veche | Seats1 = | Website = www.natlaulib.delt | -|Seats2 Title = Cabinet Members|Seats2 = |politics = -|political parties = National Lauria Liberal Party|elections = -}} 'History' The "National Lauria Liberal Party" was formed in October 3941, In opposition to the reign of the "Konzervatívna Monarchistická Strana", under "Premier Aleksander Volkov". After much a long discussion, the name "National Lauria Liberal party" was decided upon by the parties' founders. The name was chosen, to reflect the parties' belief of free speech and rights, which had been oppressed by the "Konzervatívna Monarchistická Strana". The party's current leader (and first leader) is Joan Elmond, a lawyer from Čachtice, who was elected leader in 394. In the first election for the party, they swung to power, gaining 416 seats off the Konzervatívna Monarchistická Strana. 'Ideology' The Liberals are a Moderate Left party. The Liberals' platform is based on equal rights for all, free speech and a socially just economy. On economic and fiscal issues the party maintains a moderate left ideology, supporting big government intervention, huge subsidies and massive economic regulation. The party supports vast amounts of government spending, coupled with 20% corporate, 15% goods and 45% income taxation rates to ensure the government is able to support all. The party supports state education and healthcare. 's Parliament, 3907|link=http://particracy.wikia.com/wiki/File:ConProtest.jpg]]On social and cultural issues the party maintains a Liberal stance. The party is a strong supporter of the law of Deltaria, but also personal rights and equality. The party strongly supports atheist values, supporting all forms of a stable family, including single parents, divorced parents, married parents whether they are in a heterosexual or homosexual relationship. The party supports the preservation of Deltarian tradition and culture, but the party opposes the Deltarian monarchy and nobility. The party supports a free immigration system focused around allowing many into the nation. The party supports strong ties with unions. 'Internal Factions' Soon into the formation of the Liberal Party, members began aligning themselves to two internal factions: the Socialists and the Centrists. Socialists Socialists always vote wholeheartedly for moderate left policies, regardless of liberal values. Socialists believe in big government and are strong internationalists. Socially, Socialists are split down the middle about religion. They care not whether the bills they vote on are religious or not, they vote with their head. For the first leadership election, they nominated 'Joan Elmond' as their candidate. Centrists Centrists are closer to the centre of Deltarian politics. Liberals believe in moderate government with quite bug economic intervention and regulation, the inclusion and recognition of minority cultures in Deltaria, with relaxed immigration policies and tend to be internationalist when it comes to foreign policy. Socially, Liberals follow no religious boundaries. For the first leadership election, they nominated 'Miek Vaugh' as their candidate. 'Media' The party newspaper, the 'Daily Liberal', was created shortly after the formation of the Liberal Party in the year 3941. The media outlet publishes both daily newspapers, both online and on paper, the media outlet has an estimated 220 readers and tends to show clear opposition to the government. It portray's the "Konzervatívna Monarchistická Strana" as the 'nasty party'. It runs a caricature comic about the government called "Konzervatívna Again" and focuses on the things they do wrong. 'Internal Structure' Party Leader The Party Leader has complete control over the party, they preside over the organization of the Veche, Liberal Spokesmen and they are the figure head of the party's national and in some cases local campaigns. The party leader is also the Liberal candidate for Head of Government, unless they decide to relinquish that position to another member of the party. To be a candidate for party leader you must have the backing of at least 15 percent of Liberal members of the Veche. The party leader faces a confidence vote every 2.5 years from Liberal Veche MPs and needs 35 percent support to remain leader, if they don't achieve the 35 percent, a leadership election is triggered (although they may stand again). The party also votes on a deputy leader. Party Chairman The Party Chairman has control of all administrative divisions of the party. The Chairman organizes and commissions the Liberal National Conference every year along with the help of the party leadership team. The party chairman is also responsible for leading the Liberal Party Internal Cabinet, they appoint and oversee the Deputy Chairman, the Secretary of Media, Secretary of Campaigns, Secretary of the Treasury, Secretary of Liberal Youth, Secretary of the Liberal Campus Congress, Secretary of Policy and the Secretary of Membership. Party Whip The Party Whip is appointed by the Party Leader and is responsible for overseeing all Liberal MPs of the Veche, with oversight from the Party Leader. The party whip ensures that members are voting along party policy and party lines, the party whip will ensure that all Liberal members of the Veche are in attendance for bills as well. The party whip is also responsible for appointing a Deputy Whip to assist them in their duties. Party Leaders 'Veche Elections' Federal Legislative Leadership Elections